


Секреты

by Kette



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette





	Секреты

У Когами никогда не было секретов от Гинозы.   
Во-первых, Гиноза бы очень расстроился, узнай он, что Когами от него что-то скрывает. А поскольку Когами был, пожалуй, единственным человеком, которому Гиноза вообще доверял, проверять это доверие на прочность совсем не хотелось.   
Во-вторых, скрывать было толком и нечего: никаких травмирующих детских воспоминаний, никаких трагедий переходного возраста, что уж говорить про учебу в колледже, где они с Гинозой разлучались, кажется, только на время тренировок и сна. Да и то — пару раз тот приходил посмотреть на интересные спарринги, так что тренировки были под вопросом.  
В общем, совесть Когами была чиста, как оттенок паспорта у новорожденного.  
Пока он не понял, что влюбился.

Это, разумеется, не случилось внезапно.   
Гиноза в таких вещах не был подкован совершенно, поэтому ничего не замечал, но только такой как он и смог бы не заметить очевидного. В его присутствии немногословный общем-то Когами постоянно острил, улыбался без особых на то причин и — что совсем не входило в число его привычек — трогал Гинозу при каждой возможности. Размять уставшие плечи. Поправить воротник или галстук. Стряхнуть с пиджака приставший волос. Похлопать по плечу. Случайно столкнуться локтями — или коленями — в столовой.   
Гиноза порой недовольно морщился, но позволял Когами все — возможно, просто не имея четких представлений о допустимых границах. Однако Когами, всегда довольно трепетно относившийся к своему личному пространству, вскоре заподозрил неладное.   
Убедиться в неладном помогли правая рука и неплохое воображение — оказалось достаточно представить себе, как вечно нервный и недовольный Гиноза перед сном — наверняка — ослабляет и снимает галстук, расстегивает пиджак, рубашку, аккуратно вешает их в шкаф, стаскивает и складывает брюки, чтобы убедиться, что дружеским чувствам, кажется, пришел конец. Когами дрочил с таким упоением, как будто ему этим летом исполнялось не двадцать лет, а шестнадцать, и кончил, бормоча: «Гино, твою же мать, Гино». При следующей встрече было даже немного стыдно. 

Не то чтобы Когами считал, что случилось что-то непоправимое — от невзаимных чувств еще никто не умирал, — но, поскольку от разговора с Гинозой на эту тему не было бы никакого толка, у Когами впервые за все время их знакомства появился секрет. Порой Когами даже малодушно надеялся, что Гиноза все-таки все поймет и выведет его на чистую воду, но тот продолжал ничего не замечать — и вот за это стыдно было больше всего.

Надо сказать, Когами не очень беспокоило, есть ли секреты у Гинозы. Точнее, не так: достаточно было посмотреть на Гинозу, чтобы понять, что у того есть парочка не самых безобидных скелетов в шкафу, поэтому Когами просто принял это как должное и никогда не докапывался до истины. Если Гино захочет — Гино расскажет, решил он.   
Разумное решение, но в итоге оно сыграло с Когами забавную шутку.

Гиноза сидел, сгорбившись над планшетом — была его очередь делать отчет. Иногда он, не отвлекаясь от дела, задумчиво лохматил волосы или покусывал ноготь большого пальца, и тогда Когами приходилось заново перечитывать страницу, потому что смысл прочитанного от него непостижимым образом ускользал.  
Когда Гиноза в очередной раз запустил руку в волосы и принялся шевелить губами, очевидно, проговаривая написанное, Когами сдался, мельком взглянул на номер страницы и захлопнул книгу.  
Гиноза едва не подскочил.  
— Господи, Ко. — Он снял очки, подышал на стекла и принялся протирать их краем рубашки. — Мне кажется, кроме тебя так уже никто не читает.  
— Так? — Когами веером пролистнул страницы книги. Гиноза кивнул. — По-моему, это гораздо удобнее, чем тыкать пальцем в экран.  
Гиноза пожал плечами:  
— Мне нормально.  
«А мне вот не очень», — подумал Когами, глядя, как Гиноза снова надевает очки и чуть щурится, как будто в них действительно стоят линзы с диоптриями. Но сказал, конечно, другое:  
— Тебе еще долго?  
— Ты же знаешь, что я пишу отчеты медленнее тебя, — раздраженно ответил Гиноза.  
— Знаю.  
Гиноза, похоже, немного обиделся и снова уткнулся в планшет. Когами беззвучно вздохнул. Хотелось отвлечь его, дать подзатыльник, подергать за галстук, завалить на кровать, на которой он сидел, и поцеловать. Когами, черт побери, просто хотелось. Он даже встал со своего кресла и пересел на край кровати, но больше ничего, конечно же, не сделал. Зато теперь можно было заглядывать Гинозе через плечо. И даже случайно соприкоснуться коленями.  
— Опечатка, — он ткнул в экран. — «По исследования», ты пропустил «результатам».  
— Что бы я без тебя делал, — холодно сказал Гиноза, но ошибку все-таки исправил.

Время шло, и в какой-то момент Когами вдруг обнаружил, что почти положил голову Гинозе на плечо. Тот, судя по всему, был настолько увлечен отчетом, что ничего не замечал, и Когами, благословляя его невинность, уперся подбородком куда-то рядом с ключицей, почти надеясь услышать раздраженное: «Ко, что ты делаешь?»  
Но Гиноза молчал — кажется, снова перечитывал текст. Руки замерли над клавиатурой.   
Когами вдыхал запах туалетной воды, слушал, как быстро и сильно бьется сердце, и думал, что, наверное, зря позволил себе эту слабость.   
Они просидели так еще некоторое время — как показалось Когами, не больше минуты.  
А потом экран планшета, настроенного на десятиминутное ожидание, плавно погас. 

Моргнул индикатор спящего режима.  
Когами тоже моргнул и понял, что затаил дыхание.  
— Гино? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Мне не очень удобно, — сказал Гиноза чужим голосом.  
Когами мгновенно отлепился от его плеча и выпрямился:  
— Извини.  
Гиноза не пошевелился — так и продолжил сидеть, вцепившись в планшет, как в последнюю надежду. Только вот надежду на что?  
Ответ был очевиден, но Когами, сколько бы ни убеждал себя в собственной невозмутимости, не торопился это признавать. Признавать, что Гиноза наконец догадался, но не может набраться смелости и сказать об этом вслух. Признавать, что шансы, пусть и призрачные, которые были у него до сих пор, теперь окончательно испарились. Признавать, что дружба закончилась. И вместо нее, конечно же, ничего не началось.  
— Ты дописал? Давай сюда, я прочитаю, — это прозвучало немного неуместно, но было уж всяко лучше неловкой тишины. Когами потянулся за планшетом, но Гиноза только крепче вцепился в него и помотал головой:  
— Еще нет.  
— Значит, прочитаю, что есть, — не слишком искренне улыбнулся Когами, выдергивая планшет у Гинозы из рук. И тут же чуть не уронил его на пол.  
Оказалось, что планшетом Гиноза старательно прикрывал стояк.  
Когами сглотнул.  
— Что, — сказал он.   
Гиноза попытался встать, но когда Когами положил руку ему на бедро, плюхнулся обратно.  
— Гино, какого черта?  
Когами казалось, что он разговаривет то ли с планшетом, то ли с коленями Гинозы, но никак не с ним самим, и из-за этого было гораздо труднее поверить в происходящее.  
— Ко, я… — Гиноза заливался румянцем, часто дышал, смотрел куда-то в сторону. — Мне…  
Голова работала плохо, но до Когами наконец дошло.   
— Да я же тоже, дурак. — Гиноза резко повернулся, и Когами наконец-то смог взглянуть ему в глаза. — Я думал, ты уже догадался.  
Похоже, Гиноза действительно не догадался. Нужно было действовать решительно, поэтому Когами протянул руку, снял с него очки и отложил их в сторону.   
Гиноза сглотнул и приоткрыл рот.  
— Это долгая история, нет времени объяснять, — хрипло сказал Когами. Горло неожиданно пересохло. — Но мне почему-то кажется, что если я тебя сейчас поцелую, ты будешь не против.  
— Мне тоже так кажется, — пробормотал Гиноза.   
Не то чтобы Когами интересовал его ответ.

Целоваться Гиноза не умел совершенно, и это было одновременно так трогательно и так нелепо, что Когами почувствовал прилив какой-то безумной, всепоглощающей нежности. Он подозревал, что Гиноза немного — то есть, совсем — не по этой части, но одно дело подозревать, а другое — убедиться на практике.   
В конце концов, Гиноза перестал делать вид, что целуется не впервые, немного расслабился и зарылся рукой в волосы Когами. Это было уже слишком.  
Когами надавил Гинозе на плечи, заставляя лечь на спину, — хорошо, что они сидели на кровати, — и опустился следом, умудрившись не разорвать при этом поцелуй. Правой рукой он вытащил полы рубашки из-за пояса брюк, провел пальцами по горячей коже — Гиноза что-то простонал ему в рот, — а левой попытался расстегнуть свою ширинку, но Гиноза неожиданно его опередил.  
Когами уткнулся ему в шею и тихо рассмеялся.  
— И мне еще было стыдно после того, как я на тебя подрочил.  
— Подрочил? — севшим голосом повторил Гиноза совсем рядом с ухом, едва заметно поглаживая Когами по спине. Тот не выдержал, вжался членом ему в бедро.  
— Что, не верится?  
Гиноза вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Что-то не верится, что один раз.  
— Гино, ты шутишь? — Когами удивленно приподнялся. — Так вот что нужно было сделать, чтобы разбудить в тебе чувство юмора.  
Гиноза опять покраснел — хотя, казалось бы, куда больше, — и на этот раз сам потянулся за поцелуем. Больше этим вечером они не разговаривали.

Уже гораздо позже, когда покрывало наполовину сползло с кровати, на простыне появилось несколько красноречивых пятен, а Гиноза заснул, перекинув руку через Когами — как будто желая убедиться, что тот никуда не денется, — Когами подумал, что теперь у него снова нет никаких секретов.   
Зато теперь секрет был у них с Гино — один большой секрет на двоих.


End file.
